


"Fuck Off!"

by saerin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Crying, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerin/pseuds/saerin
Summary: “You talk tough, kid.” Changbin crossed his arms and moved closer to Jisung. Jisung tried to look threatening by making himself appear taller but Changbin saw the glint of fear in his eyes.Jisung just had to make it worse by saying, “What was that shorty?” with a big, fat smirk on his cocky face.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	"Fuck Off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read the tags as this work features heavy rape so please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, thank you.

It had been a long day and everyone was tired from practising hard. They spent the morning, working on vocals and rap, afternoon in acting class and now evening working on dance. Chan stretched and announced, “Fifteen minute break!” with his arm raised. Everyone groaned in delight and went off to the benches to chug their water bottles. Jisung stayed standing playing a silly finger game with Minho. Changbin tilted his head back on the mirror and exhaled loudly. He was tired. After nights of helping Chan write lyrics for their unreleased mixtapes, mastering tracks, and producing beats, he was exhausted, which also meant, he was beyond stressed.

He rolled his eyes down and landed on Jisung, he was doing a funny dance move which somehow made Minho burst out laughing, unable to catch his breath and clutch his chest. It was like the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

Changbin had started to hate him recently. He felt like he wasn't putting enough effort in. He was beginning to become lazy, missing dance moves, not wanting to help with 3RACHA tracks and talking back to everyone, not wanting to take any form of criticism. Changbin felt angry just looking at him. He had such an annoying, punchable-

“Time's up guys!” Chan's voice boomed through the room. “Let's give it another go before we head back.”

Hyunjin sighed and slouched over, “Fine,” he muttered. “but we're getting chicken and beer on the way back.” Most cheered though Chan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let's go!”

Changbin kept his eyes on Jisung the whole time. He wasn't putting as much power in his moves as the rest of the members, even though they were tired and hungry, they tried their best and gave it their all. Jisung however, did not. 

Chan ended the session soon after, packing up everyone's things and about to head to the door. Changbin tapped him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Can you give me and Ji a minute? I want his advice on something.” Chan nodded and smiled, “Sure, but we're heading back, you're going to have to go back by yourselves.” Changbin acknowledged and Chan rounded up everyone and left. Jisung trailed behind and was approaching the door before he was blocked. 

“What do you want?” Jisung whined frustratedly, he was starving and irritated with the amount of work they've done today. Changbin gave a bitter smile. “I just want to give you a bit of advice as your hyung.” Jisung grumbled. “Alright, but make it quick, I'm not getting the last piece of chicken.”

Changbin cocked his head and said, “I think you've been getting a bit lazy recently.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. 

_What?_

“Huh? I'm doing very well if I say so myself! _You're_ the one who's lazy, you're the one who's making shitty tracks at the moment and sleeping all the time!”

Changbin clenched his jaw, and his fists.

How dare he. He was up until early morning, fixing tracks while Jisung went to bed at nine o'clock. He was the one who had to balance exercising with practising. HE was the one who helped Jeongin study and listened to Hyunjin's stupid stories. He was the one who cleaned the dishes. Him, not Jisung.

“You talk tough, kid.” Changbin crossed his arms and moved closer to Jisung. Jisung tried to look threatening by making himself appear taller but Changbin saw the glint of fear in his eyes.

Jisung just had to make the situation worse by saying, “What was that shorty?” with a big, fat smirk on his cocky face.

That was it.

Changbin shoved Jisung into the mirrored wall and trapped him between the mirror. Jisung whimpered and looked at Changbin with shaky eyes.

“H-hyung- I'm sorry. I've been real shit recently.”

“That's it? That's all you have to say for your sorry self?” Changbin snarled.

Jisung kept silent and averted his eyes to the door, not breathing a word.

Changbin wasn't having it.

He grabbed Jisung by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him onto the floor. Jisung let out a pained groan and tried to push himself up but pain sparked through his arm.

Damn Changbin and his muscles.

“Fuck you!” Jisung spat.

“Someone should teach you to respect your elders.” Changbin narrowed his eyes.

He kneeled over Jisung, twisted his fist in Jisung's shirt, pulling him into an upright position and spat on his face.

“What the fuck??” Jisung struggled under Changbin's heavy weight and coughed. Changbin sneered, mentioning that Jisung had been so fucking cocky recently and that it had been getting on his nerves.

Changbin's eyes travelled down Jisung's toned body, years of dance and the odd occasion when he would exercise with Hyunjin seemed to have an effect on his body, faint abs appearing. 

Anger levels rising, Changbin couldn't have thought of a better way to relieve his stress. He hastly began to undo Jisung's belt while leaning his full body weight onto Jisung so he couldn't move. Jisung started to hyperventilate, understanding the situation.

 _No! No! No!_ Jisung shook his head and tried to push Changbin off with weak hands. Changbin only grabbed his hair tight, making Jisung squeal, and growled _shut up_ into his ear.

Jisung felt his eyes well up with tears and he began to sob, seeing him cry and protect himself Changbin felt a pang in his chest but it was gone as soon as it came. Jisung covered his eyes with his hands and continued to sniffle while Changbin pulled his pants and boxers down, Jisung had no energy to stop him as it was all spent on crying and trying to control his breathing, to stop himself having a panic attack.

When Jisung felt something prod at his entrance he startled and tried to inch away, but Changbin slapped his face hard, making him cry out in pain.

Changbin spat on his fingers until they were covered in saliva and pushed harshly in, Jisung wriggled at the intrusion and bit his lip hard.  
He felt sick. Every second of this was torture. He never thought this scenario would happen to him, let alone Changbin doing it to him.   
He just wanted it to stop.

After a few minutes of working Jisung, Changbin withdrew his fingers and spat a couple of times onto his cock, trying to make the experience comfortable for himself. He paid no attention to Jisung's cries or wailing, he didn't have lube but it had to do.

He slammed into Jisung, making him choke out a gasp and pant. His eyes were red and sore from crying and felt his nose run. Changbin went at a relatively fast pace, thrusting in, he felt his snot mixed with tears travel further down his face every time Changbin pushed in. He felt disgusting. 

Changbin felt his orgasm approaching so he gripped Jisung's hips hard and dug his blunt nails into the soft skin. Jisung had stopped crying now but he still felt despair. Changbin came inside and huffed for a moment, before pulling out and wiping his limp cock on his pants. 

Jisung pushed Changbin off and stumbled to his feet, he quickly cleaned himself up with a discarded tissue on the floor, before hastily pulling up his pants, belt hanging through one loop. “Hey are you okay?” Changbin asked with concern faint on his face. 

Why now?

He tried to put his hand on Jisung's shoulder but Jisung ripped it off.

“Fuck off!!” he screamed.

Jisung felt hot tears stream down his face and so he ran out the door, wiping his face with his arms, leaving Changbin to stand alone and contemplate what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I'm not entirely happy with this as I feel a couple of things are missing but I can't point it.
> 
> I am working on a follow up to Like A Girl where Hyunjin will be making an appearance! I've added a few new elements into it as well. I'll be uploading it soon!


End file.
